The study uses a review and abstraction of data from records for a selected group of neurological disorders. It obtains the items of data necessary to determine onset of the disorder, duration, date and cause of death, or current status. These data will be used to construct modified life tables to estimate the expectation of life after diagnosis, the survival curve and morbidity and severity estimates. It will also include analysis of type and duration of medical care received by patients with neurologic disorders derived from a well-defined population. Another aspect of the project involves the evaluation of a plan to extend pediatric neurologic care in a rural setting.